The Incredible Hulk Returns
The Incredible Hulk Returns is a 1988 made-for-television film based on the Marvel comic books that serves as a continuation of the popular ''Incredible Hulk'' television series. In it, Dr. David Banner has nearly cured himself from being the Hulk. This was also Jack Colvin's last appearance as Jack McGee. This television movie acted as a backdoor pilot for an unproduced television series featuring the Thor comic book character. This is the first time another character or element from the Marvel Universe appeared in the milieu of the TV series. Thor's appearance differs from the Marvel Comics character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, resembling a more realistic and divine version of the "Norse God of Thunder" but still closely following the comic in that he is sent to earth to learn humility. This is the first and only time that magical, supernatural or otherworldly elements have been used in the universe of the ''Incredible Hulk'' TV series. Thor was played by Eric Allan Kramer and Dr. Donald Blake by Steve Levitt. In this version Blake does not become Thor, who is a separate character. By holding Thor's hammer Mjolnir and shouting "Odin!" Blake can summon the Viking Warrior to help him, the two interacting and openly discussing their situations: Blake wants Thor off his back, but the latter will not be admitted into Asgard until he has proven himself worthy. The hammer is also not restricted by the worthiness test. Unlike the preceding series which was produced by MCA/Universal, this film and its following two sequels were produced by New World Television and Bill Bixby's production outfit, which, in association with NBC, took over the Hulk television franchise from former broadcaster CBS. Plot ) and Thor (Eric Allan Kramer)]] Two years after he walked off into the sunset in the episode "A Minor Problem", we find that Dr. David Banner has been gainfully employed at the Joshua-Lambert Research Institute (as David Bannion) where he and a team of scientists are putting the final touches on a Gamma Transponder. It has been two years since his last transformation into the creature and Banner is now happily involved in a relationship with a young widow. Banner hopes to put all worries about the risk of transforming into the Hulk to rest by using the Gamma Transponder to reverse the effects of gamma radiation on himself. Unfortunately, things don't go according to plan. David is surprised by the arrival of Dr. Donald Blake, a former student of his. Blake explains that he now shares a mystical bond with Thor, the God of Thunder of Norse mythology. Blake calls upon Thor to appear in order to prove the validity of his story. The appearance of the Viking god is shocking enough to transform David into the creature, and a battle between Hulk and Thor leaves David's lab severely damaged. With his experiment now set back, David and his transponder become the target of a crime organization within the ranks of the Joshua-Lambert Institute. Cast * Bill Bixby as Dr. David Banner * Lou Ferrigno as The Hulk * Jack Colvin as Jack McGee * Steve Levitt as Dr. Donald Blake * Eric Kramer as Thor * Tim Thomerson as Jack LeBeau * Charles Napier as Mike Fouche * Lee Purcell as Maggie Shaw See also * The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (sequel) * The Death of the Incredible Hulk (second sequel) References External links * * Hulk Smash Television! Category:1980s action films Category:1988 television films Category:American television films Category:Hulk (comics) films Category:NBC network original films Category:Reunion films Category:Television films as pilots Category:Television pilots not picked up as a series Category:The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV series) Category:Thor (Marvel Comics) films Category:Thor (Marvel Comics) in other media